The Switch
by TheSherlockedOtaku
Summary: Canada and America get in a freak accident that switches their personallities. Canada thinks it will be fun to have Americas confidence and energy, will he be right?


One night during a terrible lightning storm, a knock came on Americas door. He answered it and standing there was Canada. "Oh hey Canada, what cha doing here?" America said as he let his neighbor to north inside. "Um… I wanted to see you because…" "Don't tell me! Dude are you scared of lightning?" America said. "Ma-maybe." Canada replied feeling embarrassed. America grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. Thunder and lightning crashed and boomed. Canada eyes widened. "See, nothing to be scared o-." Then all of a sudden lightning hit the two. Lucky for them they both survived. Canada woke up "Woah what was that all about!" Canada said abnormally loud. America looked at Canada. "Umm uh I don't know." America said softly. They both looked at each other. "Dude! You're acting like me, sweet!" Canada said, excited. "Umm I don't think it's that fun.." America whispered. "Who cares, LATER!"Canada said before running off. "Wait no…. come ba-." America said, but he knew it was usless

The allied forces were holding there regular meeting but one thing was on everybodys mind: the fact the America hadn't said a word the whole time. "Hey America, are you feeling alright, you're dreadfully quiet." England said. America looked over at him "Oh…umm….yeah." Then Canada burst through the doors. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Everyone in the room looked at Canada then back at America. "What's going on?" Russia whispered to France. "No idea." France replied. Canada sat town at his seat and put his feet up on the table. "So what are we talking about?" Silence fell across the room. "Um Canada, you're acting…. Different." China commented. "So? What's the deal?" Canada said. "Oh I just remembered, I brought lunch!" Canada said as he pulled out a strange looking food. "What is that?" England said. "Poutine!" Canada said. "Try it it's awesome." "What's in it?" Russia asked. "Well let's see… fries, gravy and cheese curds mainly." Canada said. Everyone stared at him. "Are you serious?" England asked. "Can't be worse than whatever you brought for lunch." Canada said with his mouth full of food. A chuckle feel across the room. "Get out!" England said. "Aww, not cool dude." Canada said upset, as he left the room.

The Axis was enjoying a nice picnic…. Well one third of them were. Italy had brought pasta for all 3 of them. Then, Canada came up to them. "Hey guys what's up." "Having lunch, want to join us America?" Japan asked. "Dude….. I'm Canda." "Oh... well you can still join us if you want." "Kk." Canada said as he sat down. "Oh wait!" Canada said. Then he whistled and a small polar bear came running up to the four. "Agh, what the hell!" Germany shouted. "What? Kumajiro wouldn't hurt a fly." "Animals are not allowed near food, you idiot!" Germany said. "I'm sorry Canada, you can't have that bear with the food." Japan said. Canada sighed "Alright."

America sat in his home, reading a nice book while the thunder and lightning crashed outside. A loud knock came on the door. America answered it and Canada was there, looking upset and angered. "Oh hey Canada…. How are you?" Canada pulled him outside. They stood there for about half an hour, but nothing happened. Canada looked around and found the tallest tree he could find. He climbed the tree and demanded America join him. "What if I don't want to?" America said, obviously trying to sound mad but he was still speaking softly "DO IT!" Canada yelled! America immediately climbed the tree, lately; he didn't like being yelled at. Finally lightning struck them again and they fell to the ground. America woke up "Ahh man, that hurt!" He said. "Yeah." Canada said softly. They looked at each other, excited. "Yes! We're back to normal!" They both said. America continued to be his loud, obnoxious self and Canada went to being quite and out of the way. This is how they both liked it, how they knew it was supposed to be


End file.
